Horsekin
Horsekin In the past, no nobleman could earn the envy of his peers without having a Horsekin in his stable. History Horsekin were once spread throughout Domhain Byd, found in herds wherever there was enough vegetation to support them. However, it was not long before the Daoine saw great potential in these Strainséirí, and herd by herd the Horsekin were rounded up and enslaved. While horses were still traditional beasts of burden and war, during slavery Horsekin were preferred and became a symbol of wealth and power. The Royal Family of Eretath gathered three herds for their own, starting the foundation of the largest Horsekin stud farm on Domhain Byd. The breeding and sale of Horsekin is said to have accounted for nearly a third of the family's wealth at its height. As a result of this widespread enslavement, free Horsekin were almost unheard of before the Great War. Since they were freed, most have become secretive and avoided contact with Daoine if they can help it. Their herds congregate away from Daoine settlements, which can be difficult because their preferences for land usually overlap with those of farmers. Shifting and Magic Freeborn Horsekin are usually only found in two forms: equine or Daoine. These two forms are also common to those who were born in slavery. In either form, individuals show great diversity in size and appearance, and it is no stretch to say that the equine and Daoine forms often look similar. A Horsekin whose dam came from the deserts is likely to have an equine form that stand fourteen and one half hands high. White markings will be minimal and while the color of the hair coat may vary, the skin is nearly always black. In their Daoine form, that same Horsekin would be of moderate height and dark skinned. A Horsekin of large, draftlike equine body will be an equally large and draftlike man. Because of this, it is easy for freeborn Horsekin to live in many different climates, and was once easy for slave owners to breed Horsekin to suit specific duties. Horsekin raised in slavery also show a third form: the upper body of a person, attached to the body of a horse. This magic was most often taught to young colts destined for the cavalry, as it granted them greater speed and agility than a man, but also allowed them to wield a weapon. It is said that freeborn Horsekin can also learn this form, however because of its association with slavery it's an ability that is slowly dying out. Customs Horsekin live lives very similar to those of their equine cousins. They live in family groups typically made up of between five and fifteen individuals. The groups are led by a matriarch, who is often the oldest of the herd. The other members are typically her sisters, daughters, and their children, though unrelated Horsekin often join new herds. One or more adult males are often present in these herds and act as guardians. Marriage is uncommon, and the male guardians of one herd may not have sired any of the children in that herd. The biggest ritual of Horsekin is Driving Out. During the Driving Out, males in their sixteenth year are sent out of the herds they were born into. These young males often form their own herds, living on the margins of other territories and learning the skills they will need to survive. Not all make it, and many anxious dams stay up for days at a time, watching for their sons to return at the spring gathering the following year. Those who do return may rejoin their herds or attempt to gain acceptance into another, where they may eventually win breeding rights with unrelated females. Enslaved Horsekin were largely stripped of any ritual or customs, making for some difficult years after they were freed as they tried to integrate with the freeborn herds. All Horsekin are highly social. While they prefer the company of their own, they will readily try to befriend almost anything in the absence of other Horsekin. Seasonal Gathering The Spring Gather in the year's great event for Horsekin. Prior to the era of slavry, a Spring Gather might have been as little as two herds meeting. But as the freeborn population shrank, the Spring Gathers ran together. For many years nearly all herds met in the plentiful spring months in Aitbheth. Since slavery ended, other Spring Gathers of smaller size have sprouted up across the continent. The Spring Gather officially begins when the first mare gives birth. The first child of the year is held in great esteem, as they are said to be an omen of the year to come. They are examined by the matriarchs, who may say that blue eyes speak of peaceful times, while flaxen hair warns of a dry year. Throughout the Gather, many things happen. Young stallions who were part of the prior year's Driving Out return to their herds, or try to gain favor with others. The males often battle for position and breeding rights. News is traded, and alliances between herds are formed or reaffirmed. The Spring Gather ends with the Driving Out, where males in their sixteenth year are sent away from their herds to test their survival skills. At the end of the Gather, most breeding age females are bred again. Their newly born children are capable of handling the often long journey back to their native lands. News has been shared, gossip spread, herds changed, and the following spring the birth of the first foal will again predict the year to come. Allies Horsekin are among the most willing to ally themselves with the other Strainséirí (the notable exception being Swinekin). If they see some benefit in the alliance, they are happy to work together. Understandably after the trials of slavery, Horsekin avoid the Daoine as much as possible, only going in human form in the rare times they must pass or enter their cities. Category:Strainseiri